


I Can't Cook

by imnotokay_imgay



Series: Sanders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotokay_imgay/pseuds/imnotokay_imgay
Summary: Fluffy domestic prinxiety. AU where Roman works in theatre and Virgil works in a video game store.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I Can't Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addicted_2_fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/gifts).



> This is a fluffy domestic prinxiety fic which was requested by Mazzie, hope you enjoy boo <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it :)

_Roman could do a great many things. He could sing and dance and act, he could draw and paint and write poems and songs. He could get up in front of a crowd and perform. He was amazing at forgery and imitation, he could even mimic voices and animal sounds. He had been in major productions as lead characters. J.D in Heathers, Beetlejuice in Beetlejuice, George Washington in Hamilton. One thing he could not do however, was cook. He was terrible at cooking. He knew how to make toast and noodles and not much else._

_Virgil could do lots of things too. He was an absolute whiz at computer games and, despite his anxiety had very good people skills. He was extremely good at selling the games the company made and often did so well that the people came back for more games. He had an uncanny memory for names and faces, and he really liked the children and teens who came into the shop, often talking to them about their favourite games and giving them tips on how to win. He was also absolutely amazing at cooking and baking._

Tonight was unusual, in that Virgil had a late finish at work. He looked up at the clock on the apartment wall. Tonight dinner was also going to be later than usual. He had half an hour until Virgil got home and on the bench sat...well, it was supposed to be spaghetti bolognese but had turned out to be a smoking inedible mess which he had somehow managed to set on fire. The spaghetti sat perfectly unharmed on the bench next to it. He couldn't help staring at it. Somehow he had thought it would be easier. He heard the door opening and looked at the clock again. Lost in his daydreaming he had failed to realise how much time had passed. Virgil was home. A tear slipped down his cheek. The kitchen was a mess, he was a mess, the dinner was a disaster. That was how Virgil found him, standing in front of the ruined bolognese and leaning against the bench, salty tears dripping into the pot.

"Roman?"

He turned to face Virgil. He had no idea what to say. Virgil opened his arms for a hug and Roman walked into it. He buried his face in Virgil's shoulder and breathed. His boyfriend was warm, his patched jacket was soft, his fluffy hair brushed against Roman's cheek. It was familiar and comforting and wonderful. He didn't want to look at Virgil and see disappointment though. But Virgil pulled away and stared at him. His eyes were red and he refused to meet Virgil's eye, he knew his hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed. But Virgil grabbed him gently and forced them to lock eyes. He smiled, small and comforting, and it made Roman relax. Virgil didn't look annoyed. If anything he looked amused.

"Come on. We've still got perfectly good spaghetti. We can have pesto with it."

He took Roman by the hand and walked to the cupboard with him, pulling out a jar of pesto. Virgil showed him how to properly make pesto, and by the end of it they both had the green mush on their clothes and, somehow, Roman had managed to get it on his nose. They ate dinner together, Roman cheering up as time went on. Virgil told him about a little boy who had come in and been absolutely obsessed with Minecraft (dorky but adorable), and had been thrilled when Virgil had told him how to get to the End.

After dinner they settled down to watch a movie together. Roman picked Disney of course, but Virgil didn't mind watching Mulan for the hundredth time. He got to hear Roman singing and quoting his favourite lines, and he loved it when Roman got up and acted out little bits of the movie. He also loved hearing Roman's laugh when he made dry comments about the characters or the plot. Like when Mushu mistook Mulan's horse for a cow and he made a comment about milking a male horse. When the movie ended the lay on the sofa together, curled up, Roman half asleep on Virgil's shoulder. He smiled at Virgil and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you, Virge."

Virgil couldn't help smiling back at him. The words were slurred and Virgil found it adorable. He kissed Roman on the top of his head, marvelling at the silkiness of his hair. The Roman's head dropped back onto his shoulder as Roman almost fell asleep again. When he did, the last thing he heard was Virgil's whisper.

"I love you too, Ro."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry it's been a while. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also sorry it's kinda short.
> 
> Also Maz is absolutely amazing and like give them love because vae def deserve it for putting up with me ;P You're awesome dude, love you <3


End file.
